Muggle Studies
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Edward is being sent on a year long research mission by the Colonel in the country of England, Ed is forced to move into number 5 Privet Drive, What happens when Edward meets the famous Harry Potter? Will the two be friends of enemy's? How will this encounter affect Edwards Mission, and what will the Order do about this new young man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a brand new fanfiction I decided to write! I hope you guys like it, I've got to give credit to this great person for helping me with this she basically Beta'd it for me, Her name is Literature Works, she's like twice as good as me, it's crazy! I know I should be working on my other fanfiction but I felt really inspired to write this one so I decided to write it! I hope you like how long I made it.**

**Enjoy!**

**_bold and italics- German_  
**

**Bold- transition**

_Italics- dreams_

* * *

**CENTRAL HQ **

Edward sat in Mustang's office fingering the mission files that were splayed out on his desk.

He couldn't believe that the Colonel was sending him on yet another mission after what a failure the last one turned out. It was almost like he wanted to keep him out of the office just to get him out of the way, that bastard.

Now he was trying to put him on this year long mission in a different country. If this wasn't an attempt to get him out of the office then he didn't know what was. All he did was research alchemy, it was his sole purpose of joining the military.

His interests in Xingese Alchemy were peaked but he had no clue what this country called England had in store for him. However, if it had Nicholas Flamel there, it had to be good.

Edward sighed and looked at the mission file, He didn't know how he was going to do this without Al, he was the one who keep him on track, he was his inspiration.

"Ok, I'll do the mission but we have a problem, I don't speak English, I only speak Amestrian, how am I going to learn English so quickly? I may be a genius in Alchemy but I suck at translation" Edward told Mustang

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to learn English so quickly, so I made preparations, you will be living in an apartment for the first 3 weeks in London there you will study English, then we have a house bought out for you in a small neighborhood where you won't attract any attention." Mustang told Edward

Edward stared at him astonished at how much he had already prepared. Truth he was a prick! He hated him SO much it was sickening and annoying as Hell.

"I'll make sure to Hawkeye looks after Al while you're gone on this mission, since Al would attract too much attention being a suit of armor he would stand out in a crowd." Mustang told Edward

Edward sighed "What am I going to do about my Automail? How am I going to hide it? It's kind of hard to hide considering I have and Arm and a Leg of automail." Edward said concerned about his cover being blown.

"Don't worry as long as you don't wear anything like shorts of tee shirts out in public you should be fine, London is a very loud place no one will notice" Mustang told Edward.

Suddenly Hawkeye walked in, "Sir. We need conformation on whether Edward is taking the mission or not" She said.

"Edward is taking the mission, inform the President about Fullmetal" Mustang told her

Hawkeye walked out of the room content with her superiors answer. Mustang looked at Edward and smirked. Edward scowled.

"Now Fullmetal we must do something about your wardrobe, your red coat will stand out WAY too much, so I took the liberty of going out and buying you common clothes in London so you will blend in, if anyone asks your accent is German and you're from a city called Munich, Germany." Mustang told Edward

Edward groaned, "Can I keep my watch on me still? Also what is my back-story since you're so prepared" Edward asked Mustang

"Yes, you may keep your watch on you, and your back story is you're from Germany, your parents passed away in a car crash when you were little along with your brother, and you were raised by your family friends the Rockbells until you were 15 when you started traveling on your own." Mustang told Edward.

Edward smiled that was such a perfect story. It was so easy to remember, and made perfect sense for a teen his age to be traveling Edward was 18 years old.

"So what does my new wardrobe look like?" Edward asked Mustang

Mustang smiled, "You'll see we already packed up your suitcase with everything you need, along with stationary to write Al you will have to send me updates on your research, we have you planed to catch a Train to London tomorrow at 5:30 sharp, don't be late." Mustang told Edward.

Edward saluted him and walked out of the office, in the hallway sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall was Al, Edward closed the large double doors.

"How did it go with the Colonel Nii-san? You look discouraged" Al said

Edward sighed "I have to go on a one year mission to a country called England and research in a city called London, and Mustang told me you couldn't come with me because you would attract too much attention" Edward told Al

Al looked sad, if an armor could look sad. They walked down the hallway passing other soldiers who stared at Al, and Edward sent glares at every person who stared at him and they kept walking.

"Ed, I'll be fine, so don't worry ok? You just focus on your research in this country called England." Al said

They had just exited HQ, and were walking down the cobblestone gray path, the sky was a deep gray and Edwards ports were killing him, it was going to rain soon, but they just kept walking towards the military dorms.

They entered the tall cream building when it started to poor out. The two walked up the pale brown stairs to their dorm door, number 145 the door was a deep red color and the knob was a worn down bronze.

Edward put his key into the door knob and turned the key, the smell of oil and paper filled the room, there were two beds, one was a deep blue color and the other was a gray color. There was couch in the middle of the room it was a deep green color with a dark brown coffee table and a cream rug under the couch and table.

Edward saw his suitcase on the couch and his outfit for tomorrow, he could already tell he won't like his new style in London, Ed sighed and threw off his red coat and black jacket, and he collapsed on his bed and just laid there messaging his ports.

"Edward just try to get some sleep, it's 9:00 Ed, you have a long day tomorrow" Al told Ed concerned.

Edward looked at Al sadness in his eyes. He sighed and striped down into a blue pair of boxers and a white tank top, he got under his covers and just laid there for a while listening to the rain watching the window as the water dripped down it in a combination of small rivers as his ports ached.

He looked up and closed his eyes trying to get some shut eye for his day tomorrow. He had a feeling it was going to be hard without Al.

**NEXT MORNING**

Edward was dressed in the outfit the Colonel had set out for him, He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black trousers on and brown loafers, along with a Brown trench coat.

Ed stood at the door staring out, "Ed it's ok, I'll try to visit you when I can the Colonel gave me your address in London, you're on a place called Privet Drive number 5, so you know I know where to go so quit worrying.

Edward sighed and walked out of their room and down the dark gloomy hallway, the snores of sleeping soldiers filled the air. Each step Ed took was one farther from his brother and friends.

They saw that Mustang had a car waiting for Ed outside of his dorm building, Hawkeye was the driver and she was all dressed in a disguise but you could tell it was her.

First Al got into the car and sat quietly across the other seat in the car as his armor clanked.

Then, Edward got in the dark gray car first to see that Winry was in the car, Winry looked at Ed with a sad smile on her face.

She knew.

They must have told Winry that he was going on this mission, Edward sat next to her and the moment he did she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder she said, "I heard your going on a yearlong mission in a country called England, So I took the liberty of preparing a little case for tune ups since I won't see you for a while, not like much has changed" She chuckled sadly.

Edward smiled sadly, "Don't worry I'll try to write you when I can ok?" Edward told Winry

Al was sitting across the two on the deep blue seats staring out the window watching the deep orange and pink sunrise over the city building and shops, very few people were out and about, only shop owners just waking up and soldiers heading to HQ.

"Al, how are you doing?" Edward asked him seeing he was staring off into the distance.

Al looked at Ed and said "No I'm fine, I plan to research in the libraries here and spend some time back with Winry."

Then the car came to a stop, they were outside the train station, they all exited the car and walked up the cream stairs to the large platform, they saw all of Mustangs subordinates waiting there to see Ed off.

Ed smiled sadly, when he heard, "THE TRAIN HEADED FOR LONDON,ENGLAND IS NOW BOARDING!" the conductor shouted

Edward hugged Winry, and said goodbye to Al, as he boarded the train, Edward sat in a seat by the window and saluted everyone as waved goodbye as the train started to move.

Edward sat there as the train moved watching the scenery pass by, Trees turned into fields, fields to rivers, rivers to lakes, and soon houses appeared small houses with farm houses, and soon larger buildings and more people, soon Ed was in a city, it was already 5:45 at night, and Edward still had a long way to London it was a 2 day trip on the train.

Edward decided to get some shut eye on the uncomfortable seat of the train the deep red color and the blue rug bellow he was all along in his seat so he laid down with his luggage across from him and slept.

_you must pay a toll for seeing what you have my young Alchemist, no one see's the truth without paying a heavy toll._

_"What? What do you mean toll?" Edward asked_

_please don't tell me you didn't know my young alchemist everyone must pay the toll_

_suddenly Edwards leg started to decompose as he stood, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream and the white figure known as truth laughed_

_suddenly Ed was back in his house screaming out in pain and agony _

_"Al... Al... Alphonse!" Edward yelled seeing Al was no longer there_

_"No this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Ed yelled clutching his leg_

_"Mom? Is that you?" Ed asked seeing the creature in the center of the circle_

_The creature was a mishmash of organs and blood everywhere it reached out to him and groaned as hit reached out then its arm snapped and blood poured out and the arm fell to the ground _

_Edward screamed and threw up on the ground._

_Edward crawled over to the suit of armor his father kept in his lab and knocked it over. he took his finger and blood and drew a seal in the armor the drew the same seal on himself, on his arms leg, and hear and said,_

_"My arms, my other leg, my heart take them all you can have them, but give my brother back, HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" He screamed and clapped his hands_

Edward shot up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. It was 9:30 in the morning and the scenery outside was large buildings with strange language written on signs passing by.

He sat up and laid against the window reading his English dictionary and started reading it to learn the language.

Suddenly the train came to a stop "WELCOME TO LONDON, ENGLAND! PLEASE EXIT FROM THE NEAREST DOOR." the station master called out.

Edward grabbed his things and headed out the metal door towards the exit of the station, He saw a station master and asked,

**"Entschuldigen Sie mich? können Sie mir sagen, wie man ein Taxi zu bekommen?"**

"Um.. are you German? I can't tell what you're saying" The station master said

Edward realized he couldn't understand him and pulled out his dictionary and wrote down what he said

**_Excuse me? Can you tell me how to get a Taxi? _**

The director immediately understood and said, "Just wait out there and wave your hand one should stop for you tell him where you want to go."

Edward said **_"Danke" _**and walked out towards the street.

He waved his hand and a car stopped next to him he took his luggage put it in the car and hoped in.

"Hello young man, where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked

**_"Um sprechen Sie Deutsch durch Zufall?" _**Edward asked

the driver laughed, "Yes boy I do speak German now tell me why's a young German boy like yourself in London?"

Edward smiled and said **_"Nun, ich bin hier für einige der Forschung auf einem Wissenschafts Ich bin spezialisiert auf" _**

The driver smiled and said "Well that's great for you, now where can I take a nice Young man like you?"

Edward smiled and said, **_"Ich bin zur Wohnung Nummer 3 auf Stephens Straße gehen" _**

The driver started to dive down the street they passed all kinds of stores with Candy, and other things the red brick sidewalks passed by fast the sidewalks were crowded with people bustling in and out of buildings.

The driver stops in front of a deep gray building with a sea green door, the building is labeled "Stephens Apartments"

"Here we are young man, oh, and don't worry about the cost think of it as a friendly gesture to a fellow country man. Take my card call me when you like, my name is Ambros. Call me when you like" Ambros said.

**_"Danke" _**Edward said taking his card and exiting the car.

Edward entered the building and was assaulted with the smell of fresh cut wood, He looked around and saw the building was very cozy, the lobby was a light blue color with family pictures hung up on the walls, the ground was a cream rug, and there was a couch on the left side of the room, it was a tan color with two deep blue pillows on it.

There was a mahogany coffee table in front of the couch, on it was a vase with white roses on it, and a pile of books on the right. There was a small table to the right of the couch with a small glass lamp with a white shade on it.

On the right was a check in desk it was a deep brown color on top was a bell, bellow was a laptop, and a man in his 20's sitting there was a picture of him and a young lady also in her 20's and paperwork, on the wall behind the desk was line of keys to all the vacant apartments.

the young man looked up to see Edward standing there, "Oh! You must be the new guy moving in! Let me get you your key!" The man said

Edward stood there stunned at how quickly the guy had adapted to him, he handed Edwrad the key and put a clipboard out and said, "sign here and your good to go"

Edward signed the paper and headed up the stairs towards his apartment. The stairs creaked under his weight. he reached his apartment.

It had a deep blue door and silver knob with wear and tear on it, Edward put the bronze key in the lock and opened the door.

The apartment was three rooms one was the bathroom, it was colored blue with white tiles on the floor and the sink was a black granite and silver sink, with a single oval mirror that opens and revels a cabinet to put toothpaste and pills. There was only a shower and toilet then a side bar to put a towel on and a rug beside the shower for when you come out.

The other room was a small kitchen with a counter a fridge and freezer with a stove, microwave, and oven, there were light brown cabinets while the kitchen was a light blue color, and one sink with some knifes next to it and under the sink were some pots and pans, and a bowl on the counter that had some red apples in it.

the last room was Ed's bedroom it was a red color with a black bed in the corner with a bedside table with a white lamp on it and a drawer in the table then a dresser at the end of the room with four shelves one for underwear, one for shirts, one for pants, and the last one is for anything you want, there's a small closet for jackets in the room too with a small desk and a book shelf.

Edward collapsed on the bed and sighed "So this is my home for the next three weeks here in London while I try to learn English" Edward said to himself.

He got up and unpacked, he then sat at the black desk and pulled out all his books he had on English he needed to learn the language and fast, so he started by translating simple words like Thank you, and Hello.

Soon after a few days he could write a full paragraph in English, and could have small conversations with the doorman down stairs, he finally met his neighbor it was a young girl around his age and she was very sweet, just like Al.

Edward hoped he could write and see them sooner than the year he was planed and hoped his mission only lasted a year, and that he wouldn't get involved in anything stupid that didn't involve him.

* * *

**Ok guys! thanks soo much for reading! I really hoped you like it! I tried really hard to make it good and pleasing! I'm already working on chapter 2 so don't worry I don't know when it will come out though!**

**Comment, Review, Flame, I dont' care as long as you do something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guys I can't believe how popular this got, and so quickly, It makes me feel great that people are liking my story! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as you would like me too, but It takes me a while to go through the writing process But It's worth it, defiantly worth it for you guys :)**

_**German**_

**Enjoy**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, he heard the sound of a truck, a small truck, and voices one sounded young the other sounded older. Harry looked at his clock it was 9:30 a.m. Harry groaned again.

No one should be up this early! he thought, suddenly there was a banging on his already fragile door,

"WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO GO OVER TO THE NEW NEIGHBORS AND GIVE THEM A CAKE I MADE AND DO NOT FREAK THEM OUT YOU FREAK!" Harrys' Aunt Petunia yelled at him.

Harry got out of his twin bed, and grabbed his glasses of his bedside table, with a picture of his parents, him and his friends Hermione and Ron, and his wand was on the table.

Harry has a tall cabinet for a closet which held his only jacket, and school robs. He had a small dresser in the right corner of his dark gray room.

Next to the dresser was Harrys' trunk, The golden trimming and red color, with the Gryffindor sign on it.

Harry opened his curtains on his windows. The sun shined through into the dark room. Harry changed into a red plaid shirt and jeans, he walked over to a small desk he had with school books and a photo album on it was Hedwig's cage, Harry opened the window and let him out to fly around a little.

Harry heard stomping up the stairs, "I'm coming Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled putting on his sneakers and opening his black painted chipped door.

As Harry started to walk downstairs Dudley shoved him out of the way and into the wall running down the stairs and screaming, "MUMMY! I'M GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS DON'T BOTHER ME!"

Harry scowled as he continued to walk down the stairs toward his over grown huge Uncle and thin as a stick aunt, who was holding a box that most likely had the cake in it.

His uncle walked up to him and said, "Now you listen to me boy! Do not screw this up for our family we don't want this new guy thinking we're freaks like you! So just give them the cake, and invite them over for dinner this Sunday!"

Harry sighed and took the cake and the letter and walked out of the Deep brown door and across the street where everything was now quiet again, it had taken him a solid 30 minutes to get up.

He walked across the street onto the neighbors cobble stone path, the guy has a silver car parked in his driveway instead on the garage he has, Harry took note of that.

Harry examined the house, it was a light brown color with dark brown trimming but the door was what stood out the most, the door was a deep red color making it stand out among the dull building exterior.

The walk way was cobblestone as well. The stones crunched under Harry's shoes and he walks towards the door, on the ground in front of the door it says, **_willkommen _**

Harry assumed it said welcome just in a different language meaning his new neighbor was a foreigner.

He rang the small doorbell on the right of the door, but no one answered, he rang it again and heard **_"_** **_Lassen Sie einfach, was es an der Tür und ich werde Sie es später versuche ich zu schlafen, so gehen Sie weg!" _**

Harry assumed he didn't want to be bothered so he yelled, "Um, My aunt wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood by baking you a cake, I'll just leave it out here with the letter, Have a nice day!"

Harry walked back to the house and inside. Only to be shoved back outside and onto the concrete entrance way by Dudley.

"Mum said you had to be out of the house today while she cleans! She needs a freak like you out of here now leave!" He yelled shoving him out of the way as he walked away towards town.

Harry walked the same way, he stopped at a small cafe he goes to sometimes, called "Magnolia's Key", the owner, Clara Magnolia loves Harry like a son, and when his aunt kicks him out of the house she'll help him out with breakfast and other things.

Harry opened the door and said, "Hey Clara, are you open yet?"

A young lady in her mid 30's walked out of the kitchen, she has light blond hair dyed a fuchsia pink on the ends of it, she has chocolate brown eyes.

She had on a black tank top with a orange thin sweater on, and a white stained apron on over it. Her long bleached jeans had chocolate smeared on them, and she had black high-tops on. He hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a pink bandanna in.

"Harry! Honey! Your aunt kick you out again for the day? I'm not open yet but take a seat at the coffee bar, I'll get you some Hot Coco, and a small cinnamon bun." Clara said smiling seeing Harry standing in the doorway.

Clara's cafe was a small one. The coffee bar was right by the kitchen window that showed where Clara cooked, there was a gap between the windowed wall and bar so a employee could stand behind it serving the customers.

The bar has a gray granite counter with small box's of sugar for unsweetened tea Clara serves. the bottom of it is a deep brown color and the floor is old fashion wood worn down.

The stools are a deep brown as well and the cushions are a dark blue color, and there are four of them at the bar.

There are only four tables in the cafe because it's so small they're all black wood tables with red roses in the middle of the table. each table only has two chairs the same at each table, the chairs are also black but with sea green cushions.

The walls are a light blue color, with green Scroll patterns on the wall, to the right is a menu on a chalk board hand written every morning, and to the left is a wall full of family pictures.

Harry loves Clara's cafe because it make him feel like he's back with his friends at Hogwarts sneaking around Hogsmade late in the winter time drinking warm butter beer and eating chocolate frogs.

Clara came out of the kitchen smiling with a blue mug and a small Cinnamon bun with frosting lightly dripped on it.

She set it in front of Harry, "Eat up Hun! I made it specially for you" She said walking behind the counter and unlocking a little cabinet hidden behind it and unlocking the safe.

She pulled out her money box with the weeks profits in it so far. "Business has been slow lately Harry. I don't know how much longer I can keep the business running." Clara said with a sad smile on her face while she set the tables up.

Harry looked at Clara surprised. "What do you mean?" Harry asked her concerned.

"My Cafe hasn't been doing the greatest I think it's because it's such a small compartment for a cafe and I don't have the means to hire anyone and compensate them." Clara told him placing plates on the tables with blue napkins folded on top.

"I only get my regulars, no one new ever comes in here anymore Harry the new cafe downtown called Aurora Lights is ruining my business, I'm going to have to close down soon if this keeps up" Clara told him.

"But, you have the best coffee in town! No one can beat you! Where will I go when I'm bored and want someone pleasant to talk to. Someone who won't scream at me for living" Harry told Clara.

Clara sighed and said, "Harry I know you have a very rocky relationship with your aunt and uncle, but when I'm no longer here you're going to have to find someone else to confide in."

Harry sighed and laid his head down on the counter and looked out the window it had started to rain outside.

"Come on Harry don't look so sad, I'm sure there's someone you can make friends with, you go to school right? So what about school friends?" Clara asked

Harry looked at her, "My friends live all over the country, one lives on a farm like area, the other lives in a very busy city, and I don't really know where my other friends live, I go to a boarding school remember Clara so I could never really know, 2 months of summer and I do absolutely nothing." Harry said

Suddenly Edward walked in and sighed, "Are you open?" He asked Clara

"Oh yes! My name is Clara I own this Cafe, what can I get you?" Clara asked.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clara, I'm Edward, and can I get a hot cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin?" Edward asked sitting next to Harry messaging his ports.

Harry saw Edward messaging his ports, "What's wrong?" he asked confused

Edward looked at him shocked that he noticed and said, "I have some old scars that ach when it rains like this" He said

Harry looked at him confused, Scars? Who has scars at his age? He only looks 16.

Edward continued to messages his ports, the rain had gotten really bad so the aching in his ports had only gotten worse, he hoped the Coffee would help ease the pain.

Clara came out of the kitchen carrying a coffee mug that said, "Worlds number 1 Baker", and a blueberry muffin steaming hot.

Edward looked at them in glee and said, "why thank you very much for this amazing looking breakfast."

Harry watched as Edward devoured the muffin and slowly started to drink his hot coffee.

"So why's a guy like you here in a place like this, my cafe is old and rundown plus there's a much better place farther in town." Clara asked Ed.

Edward smiled at her and said, "Some places no matter how small or rundown will always be better than the big names."

Harry looked at him surprised, he had never meet someone so honest and true other than his closest friends, and Godfather.

Edward continued to sip his coffee when he saw Harry staring at him, "Is something wrong kid?" He asked.

Harry realized he looked really creepy, and stopped staring at him, "Sorry, but aren't you like my age? I'm only 16 you look 16 too"

Edward looked pissed, "Ok, I'll forgive you for getting my age wrong because I just meet you and you seem like a great kid, but I'm 18 years old not 16." Edward told him

Harry looked at him surprised at this, this kid was 18 years old? That's crazy.

"So are you new in town?" Harry asked Edward.

"Yeah I am actually, I just moved into my house, hey maybe we could hang out sometime you seem like a great person, my address is number 5 Privet Drive, the house is messy but if you want to help me move in that would be great." Edward said to harry smiling.

Harry looked at him shocked, "Your the new neighbor? I was the kid who came to your door this morning my aunt yelled at me to give you that chocolate cake and the invitation." Harry told him

Edward looked at him surprised, "Your aunt is the **_dummkopf_** who sent you over, oh and I trashed the cake I hate chocolate cake it's disgusting." Edward said

Harry laughed, "That is perfect! My names Harry by the way, Harry Potter" Harry said

"I'm Edward, Edward Elric" Ed replied shaking Harrys hand

"Hey you want to come over to my place sometime? I could use some help moving too, mostly books but I have some other things." Edward asked Harry.

"Oh! You like books? So do you like a concept like magic in a book?" Harry asked wondering if this kid was a wizard but trying not to sound crazy.

Edward laughed, "Sorry but I don't believe in magic, I, personally, don't think it exists." Edward told Harry

"I mainly read about Alchemy, and science based concepts, that's what I major in anyway." Edward told Harry.

Harry looked at him, "But isn't Alchemy magic based?" Harry asked

Edward looked at him and said, "No, alchemy is a science based on the principle of equivalent exchange."

Harry looked at him confused, and decided not to push any farther on the subject and said, "I would love to help you move into your house."

Edward smiled, "Thanks! I really could use the help." Edward said.

Edward got up and grabbed his coat, he then proceeded to put a very large tip in Clara's tip jar.

"DEAR GOD! I CAN'T EXCEPT THIS!" Clara said seeing how large Edwards tip was.

"Don't worry, you'll make a better use of it than I would, besides I want to see this place become as big as it can be, so do that for me ok?" Edward said smiling as he left

"Oh, and Harry, come over to my house today at around 12:30 we can have lunch at my house" Edward said smiling as he left the cafe

"That is one weird kid." Clara said as they watched him leave

"I'm with you there." Harry said confused about Edward.

**TIME SKIP**

The doorbell to Edwards house rang, "**_Einen Augenblick" _**Edward said running to the door.

Harry smiled as Ed opened the door, "Hey Ed! You ready to head into town! I have our day planned out, it may be the hottest day of the summer but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Edward smiled, ever since the dinner incident Edward was no longer welcome in the Dursly house hold.

Let's just say there was whip cream involved and Petunia ended up with pie in her face and other places, it all started with the milk and Dudley insulting Ed about his height which Harry had learned not to joke about, and the two had become great friends.

Edward locked his bright red door behind him and said, **_"Lass uns gehen" _**

Harry sighed, "Edward you know I can't speak German!"

Edward smiled, "I know but I love messing with you!" Edward said.

They headed out of the neighborhood and into town. First Harry requested they visit Clara, ever since Ed's generous tip her business had been doing much better, she had gotten more tables and could rent a bigger place for her store not much had changed except for the fact it was a bigger cafe and had some employees.

They then headed to Edwards favorite store, the book store, Harry literally had to drag Ed out of there several times, because Ed would blow all his money on just books instead of his food, which caused Ed to starve which would worry poor Harry considering the fact the two were close friends.

Edward had to go to his book store. Its name was Noah's Arc, the outside was a deep gray yet the inside was bright as hell, the bookshelves were painted gold with black flowers painted on the sides, the ground was a navy blue rug and there was a counter at the front by the two windows.

The desk is a deep brown color with a small grey cash register with stickers on it from many of the neighboring countries, because the owner had been everywhere, His name is Dark Phantom, and one thing that can be said is he is really crazy.

He has spiky dark brown hair and deep sea green eyes that almost pierce into a person's soul, it's really creepy how strange he is. Edward likes that about him but Harry could live without the creepy feeling whenever he walks into the building.

Ed runs towards the Alchemy section with a tired Harry following behind, Harry had a bunch of bags in his hand, god whenever Harry went out with Ed it felt like he was taking a girl shopping they bought so much stuff.

Harry put all the bags down and sat next to Ed as he read the book he had just pulled from the shelf.

"Hey Ed! If you want that one take it! It's on me this time you've been one of my best customers ever just take it!" Dark said walking over to us.

Dark had on a navy blue and white striped tee shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans with red basketball sneakers on, and a pure white lab coat, along with his black glasses.

He was covered in dust, "What happened this time Dark?" Harry asked him.

Dark chuckled and said, "I was in my attic this morning and found a box of Alchemy books, it's strange I was never into alchemy, they must be from the own before me."

Ed looked up from his books, "What? Can I have those books?" Edward said franticly

Dark looked at Ed strangely, "I suppose I don't know how much good they'll do you but if you're so bent to having them, I'll go see if I can find them again." Dark said walking away towards his stairs

Ed sat there anxious to see what the books had in store for him, it was over many weeks that Harry realized Ed was an Alchemy freak, he lived and breathed for the science, it was strange but intriguing.

I guess you could say he was like Harry but Harry was a Magic freak. Harry could never tell Ed why he was so obsessed with the subject because he could no longer be his friend.

Dark walked down the stairs with a large brown box full of books, he placed it in front of Edward and said, "Here take it, I'll never read them no matter how much I think I will."

Edward took the box and said, "Thank you very much Dark! Harry you want to head home now?"

Harry jumped with glee, "YES WE CAN LEAVE!"

Edward looked at Dark and said, "Can you look after my things I'll be back tomorrow to get them"

Ed gestured to the one bag he had but it was big.

"Sure it would be my pleasure" Dark replied

Harry held the door open for Ed as the bell chimed Edward called out, **_"Ich danke Ihnen sehr"_**

Dark smiled and waved goodbye to them.

The two boys were walking past the playground when Harry got a chill, Dementors.

Harry instantly started to panic he couldn't face Dementors with Ed around.

"Hey Harry is it just me or did it just get really cold" Ed asked Harry

"Um Uh I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry replied

Ed looked at Harry seriously, "Harry you know exactly what's going on right now." Ed said

Harry looked at Ed, "I can't tell you anything but that you need to Run" Harry said.

* * *

**Thanks soo much guys for reading this time guys! Review, Favorite, Follow, and even flame if you want to As long as you do something! I'll start working on chapter 3 as fast as I cam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've actually been working on this chapter for a while I just haven't had the time to finish it.**

**As you all know I just started Freshman year of high school and it's so much fun! But it's really hard too I'm trying to keep my grades up but it's hard being in so much accelerated classes especially Chemistry I might be falling behind but I'm debating asking a friend in that class who I know is great at Chem for help.**

**Well Enjoy the chapter the music I listened to while writing it was **

**Burnin' up by Jessie J ft. 2 Chainz**

**and the seconded opening of Bakuman.**

**Well enjoy!**

"Edward all I can say is run!" Harry said frantically pulling Edward after him.

"Harry tell me what's going on!" Edward yelled as Harry pulled him along down the rocky paths.

Edward had no clue where they were going but it was obvious that Harry had no intention of staying there.

Soon they were in a dark wet tunnel, still running, Edwards hands were full with carrying the box and he was trying not to drop it while Harry was pulling him along, it was strange Harry had never acted like this before.

Their feet sloshed through the water that coated the bottom of the tunnel from the early rain.

Suddenly Ed slipped and fell while he was running dropping the box and falling on his face smearing mud all over him, and ruining his black tee shirt and red sweatshirt, along with his blue jeans and sneakers.

Mud had gotten into his long golden pony tail, "Harry, what's the rush, it might be raining now but we could just stay in here for a while." Edward said getting up.

"Edward, just leave the books! They're not worth it!" Harry yelled at him

Ed was taken back a little, he had never heard Harry do desperate before, it was slightly scary too.

"Harry calm down, I'm sure whatever is freaking you out right now can be resolved very calmly instead of running from the problem." Edward said trying to calm Harry down.

"Edward you really don't understand we need to leave and fast this thing I'm afraid of has no reason at all." Harry said grabbing Edward and pulling him along leaving his box of books behind.

"Harry I can't leave the books behind they're important to me, you just don't understand." Edward said trying to pull away from Harry to go get his books.

He struggled as he pushed away from the kid and took a few steps towards his lost objects.

Suddenly Edward got a bone chilling breeze down his back, he started to shiver and saw Harry was doing the same.

It was as if the world was plunged into an eternal winter as ice started to form on the floors. Edward froze and looked around as if trying to find the cause of the quick change.

All the sudden Edward was slammed up against the wall by some invisible force, Ed felt like he was being choked by a very boney hand.

He gasped for air as he tried to free his airways from whatever was choking him but there was nothing there.

_"BROTHER PLEASE HELP ME!"_ The sound of Al calling for him rang through Edwards ear's while everything started to go black, and Ed felt like he was being pulled away, when he heard Harry yell,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a bright light flashed and then everything went black for Ed as his body fell to the ground limp and ghostly white. The cold biting sensation in the air seemed to fade ever so slightly.

Harry was confused, usually he only passed out when attacked by a Dementor.

He thought for a little and then it clicked in his mind, Edward must have a terrible past to have lost consciousness so badly, plus the poor kid couldn't even see the things.

Harry tried to pick Edward up but was surprised when he couldn't even lift the kid off the ground.

He was surprisingly heavy for a kid his size. Edward was skinny as hell and pretty short considering that, so Harry wondered what could make him weigh so much.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps running towards them, "Oh my! Those dammed Dementors! I swear!"

Harry heard a lady yell, he looked over and saw Figg standing there, "Mrs. Figg! Are you a squib?" Harry asked.

"Yes son! But that's not important right now! We need to get this poor boy out of this cold, and wet area, the poor boy will get a cold." Mrs. Figg said grabbing Edwards feet.

"Now come on grab the boy under his arms, I will come back and get his things when he is safe at your house, then I will have to go" Figg said scolding Harry.

Harry followed Figgs orders, since he couldn't carry Ed on his own Harry was great full for Figg's help carrying him home.

"Here set him down on the couch and then you can go back and get his things" Harry said as they set Ed down on the couch"

"Ok Harry, I'll be back as soon as possible with the boy's things." Figg said running out the door toward where they had come from.

Edward looked terrible he was pale and his fore head gleamed with sweat. Harry was getting very worried about his new friend and the situation they were currently in.

Harry walked over to where Edward was laying to check and see if he was ok. Harry put a hand on Edwards forehead only to find out the poor kid was burning up with a raging fever.

Harry sprang into action and covered Edward in dry warm blankets, Harry didn't know what to do considering he was never allowed to help when his aunt, uncle, or Dudley was sick so he was lost.

Then he remembered, one time when he was in the medical ward of Hogwarts, there was a kid with a fever and Madam Pomfery had taken care of him, she had a cloth that was slightly damp on the kids forehead in an attempt to bring his fever down before she could use any magic on him.

Harry ran into the kitchen and ravaged the kitchen for a small bowl, until he found on, it was a cream color with flowers decoration it, it was one of aunt Petunias favorite bowls but Harry didn't care at all about what the hell she would say if she found him using it.

Harry then ran to the closet where his aunt kept all the towels and he grabbed a small cloth and ran back to where Edward was.

Harry heard the door open and his head whipped toward it. He sighed it was just Mrs. Figg, "Ok darling I must be off now, I have very important business to take care of in my life" She said and scurried off.

Harry just stared at the door that was once occupied by Mrs. Figg, He just sat there wondering what was so important that she had to leave the moment she got there.

Harry stared at the books, what was so special about this Alchemy Ed always talked about?

Was it a childhood obsession of his? He seemed so bent on researching it he remembered hearing Edward talk about a dumb superior of his who was a big prick.

Harry watched Ed, Edward was in a cold sweat and he was super pale while his cheeks were a deep red because of his fever.

Harry thought of what he should do because his friend was so sick, 'Maybe I should run over to Edwards house and see if I can find anything in there'

Harry looked back at Edward in concern and decided that the situation required he go over to Edwards house and scope it out to see if he could find anything useful

Harry quickly grabbed his wand when suddenly a letter landed on his counter, "What's that?" Harry said and ran over and opened the letter, the letter itself started very politely

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_Due to recent events we have been informed you have used magic in front of a muggle and are hear by sentenced to the Ministry of magic for your punishment for using magic in the eyes of a mortal and are hear by expelled from Hogwarts school of magic. Thank you for your time Mister Potter and have a good day,_

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of magic _

Harry just sat there trying to take in what the letter had just told him it was outrageous he was forced to use his magic in front of Edward because he and Edward would have died! It's beyond his comprehensible reason.

Suddenly another letter showed up this one less formal than the first.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Arthur Weasley you know Ron father, I'm here to tell you do not leave your house no matter what or your neighborhood and don't use any magic no matter what I've sent some people over to pick you up from the Order don't move._

_Yours truly,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry quickly glanced at Edward really worried and ran up to his room and grabbed a plaid red and green blanket and put it over Edward, Edward was breathing pretty heavily now

Harry knew he needed to help Edward so he defied Mr. Weasleys orders and ran over to Edwards house to search.

He opened the large door and was greeted by the smell of oil strange enough, the opening hall was a big long one colored a deep maple leaf red that made the room look warm there were brown frames with pictures scattered on the wall occupying every nook and cranny of the warm wall.

The picture that stood out the most to Harry was one with a multitude of people many of them were in Cobalt blue military uniforms which struck Harry as odd since Edward is only 18 years old and not old enough for the military yet and the uniforms were not the typical military uniforms you see nowadays.

There was a blond with eyes that looked like they could bore into your soul like that of a hawk, a red head with a silly smile on, a blond man with a cigarette in his mouth goofily smiling with the red head. A black haired young man with glasses on smiled sweetly next to the blond Hawkeyed lady, and the one who seemed to be the most important was a man with midnight black hair and coal black eyes with a smirk on his face.

Then in the center was Edward his golden hair was in a braid and he looked truly happy next to him was a beautiful young lady about Edwards age she had Sun blond hair in a pony tail with a white tank to and navy blue skirt with brown boots on and her sky blue eyes shined in the light showing her sweet nature even though it was a picture, Harry could tell she was very important to Edward because they were close and Edwards arm was on the young lady's shoulder.

What stood out the most was the large Grey armor next to Edward even thought it was armor it looked like it was smiling in a way and had a soft nature or aura to it and it was strange considering it was just armor and it wasn't like you could see the persons face but the armor looked important to Edward as well considering how close they looked in the photo.

Harry ran down the rest of the hallway to a small tan door and hesitantly opened it showing a small kitchen "Damn not the room I was looking for" Harry said to himself

Harry closed the door and ran down a new hallway now colored a deep chocolate brown and there was a Deep rose red door and a light grey door, Harry opened the Rose red door and was greeted with a bunch of mechanical parts and oil as if Edward were a Mechanic.

Harry then proceeded to open the Grey door and found a large room that was colored a sunset red color with midnight black sheets and a large red blanket with a black symbol on it the one Edward always wore, then there was a mahogany desk with papers scattered all over the place and all in a strange language that Harry couldn't understand at all so he rummaged around for anything that could be of any use to him.

Then he found a leather bound notebook that smelled of fresh flowers and oil, the book smelt like Edward strange as it was Harry could instantly tell the book was very important to Edward so he grabbed it and decided he wasn't getting anywhere tearing apart his poor friends house and he ran out of the house and back to his.

When he go into his house he quickly locked the door and pulled the shades down he then proceeded to sit next to Edward and change his cloth on his forehead. Edward was breathing very heavily and it was very concerning to Harry, suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen.

"GOD DAMNIT MOODY BE CAREFUL!" someone exclaimed, Harry recognized that voice and said "Is that you Professor Lupin?"

Lupin looked over "Ah! Harry my boy how are you!" he exclaimed

suddenly a foreign female voice called out _Lumos _and Harry could now clearly see the people occupying the room, the people were Mad eye moody, Lupin, and well those were the only two he knew the other 7 were complete strangers "Oh! Harry let me introduce the new faces! The old guy is Alastor Moody" Lupin began "HE ALREADY KNOWS ME JACKASS!" Moody called out at Lupin, "OK! NO need to be so rude, the multicolored young lady is Nymphadora Tonks, but she would rather you call her Tonks".

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm sure we'll get along great!" Tonks said to Harry.

"This is Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline, Sturgis, and Hestia" Lupin said gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Now we need to get going to the Hideout and fast so grab your things and give them to Tonk's she'll carry them, and you'll ride on your own broomstick." Lupin said quickly to Harry.

"Wait a minute Professor! Um I uh... well I um... I have a muggle friend and he's out cold on the couch right now with a high fever and I can't just leave him here! we got attacked by Dementors and he almost got kissed and ever since he's been out cold with a fever and it's only getting worse" Harry exclaimed to Lupin.

"YOU'RE KIDDING BOY YOU SAVED A MUGGLE?" Moody exclaimed at Harry in surprise at the boys actions.

"Uh yeah he's a great friend please let me take him with us! I can't leave him like this he's really sick and I think he's having nightmares! I have to stay with him!" Harry begged Lupin and Moody.

The two adults both looked at each other Moody not convinced, but it looked like Lupin had won the mental war and stare down.

"Alright Harry, we'll take the Muggle with us, he'll have to be on Moody's broom and I'll ask Molly to take care of him once we get to the hideout." Lupin told Harry.

Harry's emerald eyes lit up in joy, "Thank you very much Professor!" he exclaimed.

Soon after that Harry got his things on Tonks bike and helped Moody get Ed onto his broom, "WHY IS THIS SHRIMP SO GOD DAMN HEAVY!?" Moody asked Harry.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why he weighs so much, but I can say this I went into his house he had a bunch of mechanical parts in one of the rooms but i figured I could question him when he wakes up" Harry said to Moody.

The 10 wizards proceeded to travel to number 12 Grimmauld place, also known as Sirius's place, Harry's Godfather. Sirius cared deeply for Harry, so Harry hoped Sirius would understand that he wanted to take care of his close friend.

The Building slowly appeared between number 12 and 14 magically and Harry and Moody dragged Edward into the building his heavy body yet small physique making it through the door.

"MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT POOR BOY!" Molly Weasley exclaimed at the young boy in the men's arms, Edward was freezing and very pale and the sweating and fever did not help his situation.

"Hello Molly, where should we put the boy? He has a terrible fever and is wet from the trip here and the boy's a muggle but he's a close friend of Harry's apparently so we figured we would take him with us" Moody said.

"My dear! Put him in the room upstairs next to the library the Rose red one." Molly said leading the men upstairs so she could tend to the poor boy who looked like he was dying.

Harry went into the kitchen only to be greeted by a big hug, "SIRIUS! hi!" Harry exclaimed hugging his godfather back.

Harry looked around only to see that the house was practically empty and they were the only two in the kitchen at the moment. It was strange the somewhat small old kitchen seemed so alone without Harry's dear friends and the rest of the order in tow.

The old worn down cabinets seemed to add to the homely feeling and the long table where they've had so many meetings and dinners together and it just added to how much Harry realized he missed his school and his wizard friends, but Harry cared about Edward just as much he made his summer enjoyable and bearable.

Harry was seriously worried he has never seen someone react so bad to a dementor he's usually the only one to pass out but that's only for about a second, right now Edward was out cold and sweating buckets of water.

"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked him,

"I'm worried about Edward that's all" Harry said to Sirius worry clear in his voice for his new found friend and neighbor as well.

"Well Harry I'm sure Edward will be fine knowing the Patronus spell you used there's no way he can't not be ok." Sirius said trying to cheer his godson up with kind words and a smile.

Suddenly the two men hear Mrs. Weasley scream a ear shattering scream.

"WHATS WRONG MOLLY!" Sirius yelled bursting into the room Mrs. Weasley currently occupied

"this... this... this boy is missing a leg and, arm and has fullmetal muggle limbs" Molly Weasley said horrified.

**Well I hoped you all liked it I tried really hard to make the story good for you guys! **

**like, follow, favorite, review, flame I don't care what you do!**


	4. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Guys PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**So this weekend I'm going to anime Boston! If any of you guys are going tell me! I'd love to meet some of you! **

**I'm hoping going to this will spark some motivation for my story's! I Feel bad I haven't updated in a really long time, I'm really happy you've all stuck with me**

**now if you want to know what going on in my life, I've been struggling keeping my grades at a good point and my attention has been purly focused on Physics and English, and My spring sport has now started.**

**I play softball and practice is every day until 4:30 and once we can be outside it'll last until 5 o'clock so I apologize if I'm annoying you.**

**For anime Boston I'm going dressed as Winry from FMA I'm hoping to spark some creativity in my mind! I'm going Friday and Saturday! **

**I'll be there with some RL friends of mine from school, I'm hoping to have a TON of fun!**

**This whole thing is going to help relive some stress I've had on my shoulders.**

**It's gotten kinda bad to the point where I had a nightmare where my friend Died and started to freak out and cry when I woke up But I haven't had a dream like that in a week so that's a good thing!**

**Well guys if you're going to anime Boston PM me or Review! I'm hoping to meet some cool people there!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WHYYYY HELLO MY LOVELY'S! It's great to see you too!**

**Ed: You're a Jackass Asuka you haven't updated since April 1st and it wasn't even a real update!**

**Me: I know I know I'm sorry guys you all have every right to hate me.**

**However recently I had a great spark of imagination! And THUS THIS CHAPTER WAS BORN! I'm already starting to work on chapter 5 I promise that I'll try to be better with updating, It all really just depends on how I feel when it come to writing a story **

**For example Complicated Love is on hold for now, Sorry guys who are reading that.**

**But my high school life is kind of a mess right now.**

**English HATES ME I HAVE A C+ and I don't know in gods name why thats what I have!**

**Oh yeah I also wrote this chapter in 2 days so I'm sorry if their are some punctuation issues I just really wanted to get this up and I can fix it later!**

**WELL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

"My god what do you mean he has metal limbs Molly, be more clear" Sirius said confused.

"I'm being as clear as I can be Sirius he has a metal leg and arm and the scars around where the limbs are connected look horrible" Mrs. Weasley said fearfully.

Sirius ran over to Molly's side, "By god, his right arm and left leg are fake the scaring around the area of connection looked deeply scared, this boy must have gone through hell to get these limb attached but, my question is why did he need them in the first place, the boy is only 18" Sirius said.

All the sudden Edward started to mutter something, "What was that dear?" Molly asked going into full on mother mode.

"Hold on Molly it doesn't look like he's awake I think he's talking in his sleep" Sirius said looking at the boy.

_**"Mom bitte nicht böse sein"**_Edward said out loud.

"What did he just say?" Molly asked confused at why the boy was speaking German.

"'Mom please don't be angry' that's what he said" Lupin said walking in on the two.

"Lupin! what are you doing! I asked you to distract the kids so they wouldn't see Edward in such a rough state" Molly exclaimed.

MEANWHILE IN EDWARDS FEVER INDUCED DREAM

_Edward suddenly found himself in an empty void of white, "Where am I?" he questioned all of the sudden he turned and saw a white figure sitting on front of a large Black door with alchemic symbols all over it. _

_"Who are you?" Edward asked the figure._

_The figure responded "I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you."_

_All of the sudden the large door opened revealing an large eye shocking Edward._

_"You have dared to knock on the door and now the door is open" Truth said_

_Edward screamed being dragged into the gate by black hands he tried to claw his way out of the gate. _

_Truth then stated "__Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth!"_

_Then the door shut and the hands dragged Edward through the gate shoving knowledge in his head until he screamed, feeling his head would explode when all the sudden he was back outside the gate._

_"How was it?" Truth stated asking Edward._

_"I see, my theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong, it can be done, it's possible, It's still just missing something. All of the answers I need are all right here, the truth about human transmutation, PLEASE you have to show it to me again!" Edward said touching the gate._

_"I can't do that, I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid" Truth stated_

_"Toll? What toll?" Edward asked confused_

_"This surely you knew" Truth said as Edwards left leg disappeared and appeared on the Truth_

_"It's the law of equivalent exchange right young alchemist?" The truth said close to Edwards face smirking._

_All the sudden Edward was back in his house screaming clutching his stump of a left leg bleeding out._

_"Dammit! This can't be happening, it can't be! This wasn't... this wasn't supposed too...He's gone what have I done!" Edward screamed trying to crawl across the floor._

_"Somebody help me... somebody... please mom... mom please" Edward said looking to the center of the transmutation circle._

_He gasped seeing the no longer human creature in the center of the transmutation gasping he let out a blood curdling scream._

_"No, this... this is wrong, this isn't... this isn't what we wanted!" Edward cried._

_"Al... Alphonse...Alphonse! ALPHONSE! This is all my fault!__Alphonse, no! No, dammit. You won't take him too. Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart, ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!_

**MEANWHILE BACK IN CENTRAL **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND FULLMETAL!" Roy yelled at the officer across his desk.

The officer shook with fear, facing an angry Colonel was not something easy for a lower ranking officer not under the command of the Flame alchemist.

"S-sir there is no other way for me to say that Major Elric is missing, we've searched his house to find it empty of any life other than a dog." The solider reported to Roy.

Roy's face twisted in anger, HOW COULD HE LOSE TRACK OF FULLMETAL! Edward was his responsibility and he had promised Al he would watch him while he was in London.

"UGH just get out and leave please before I end up burning something" Roy said to the solider standing before him.

"y-yes sir!" the solider said practically sprinting out of the office.

The door to Roy's office closed with a loud BANG, and the solider left finally, Roy sighed, "What am I going to tell Al? Oh by the way we can't find your brother but it's all good because you still have Winry?" Roy said to himself in a mocking tone.

"Ugh even I know I sound like a Jackass saying something like that" He said to himself annoyed at his own horrible sense of humor.

"Sir beating yourself up will do no good in the long run" Riza said, Roy was suddenly aware of his presence in the room, unaware she had snuck into the room.

"Riza! when did you get in here?" Roy asked.

"Long enough Sir, now please don't beat yourself up over this, it's not going to help Al or the situation by beating yourself up" Riza replied concern and a stern ordering tone in her voice.

"I suppose your right..." Roy replied looking outside seeing rain start to poor down just like the day before Edward had left.

Edward had left in the end of august , it was now September and all the sudden he had gone missing this didn't sit right in Roy's stomach.

Meanwhile Alphonse sat in Ed and his dorm room, without his brother he seems to have lost most of his motivation, his big brother was his purpose.

Al was worried to say the least, he had yet to receive a letter from Edward ever since he went on his mission and it had been about a month since he had left.

"Al are you in here?" A voice asked from outside the door.

WINRY! Al had totally forgot about Winry she was most likely just as worried as he as!

"I'm sorry Winry..." Al said guilty as he walked and opened the door.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked confused

"I totally forgot you were still in central because I've been so worried about brother this past month." Al said guild weaved in his voice.

"Al..." Winry said sadness in her eyes, he must be really worried about Edward to be to entrapped in his thought to forget about their childhood friend.

"It's ok, trust me I know how you feel I'm worried too you know, but worrying won't do any good! I know! Let's go visit the Colonel to see if he knows anything about Ed's whereabouts! Then we can go visit him!" Winry said her optimism filling the room in hopes of lifting the younger brothers hopes to reconnect with his brother.

"YEAH! You're right Winry! Let's go see Colonel Mustang!" Al said his spirits lifted and his aura was not instead of a gray color suddenly shined in a light yellow color.

Al raced off toward the command center in hopes of getting info on his brother who seems to have gone missing from his and Winry's lives for the past month.

"AL! WAIT UP!" Winry yelled chasing after her childhood friend.

Plowing through the crowd of people on his way to Central command center Al saw something strange, two men with platinum blond hair in a book store looking at the Alchemy books.

He walked over to get a closer look, from what he could see they looked like father and son, Al decided to walk in and say something.

He opened the door, and the two men looked at him in shock, well... that was kind of typical considering he was a large suit of armor.

AL walked over to the two, "Are you interested in learning Alchemy?" He asked.

'Um..." the boy responded still unsure how to react to the appearance of the person before him considering he had never seen anything like this in his life before.

"Yes we are, I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco" (Sorry if I spelt their names wrong) The older man replied.

"Oh well I'm Alphonse! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Draco" Al responded.

"No you said you wanted to learn Alchemy?" Al asked the two.

"Yes I did" Lucius responded.

"Well I'm in a hurry but I can point you toward a good teacher!" Al responded to the two it was true Al was on a mission to communicate with Edward in some way so detours were not an option.

"Oh that ok young man, my son and I have to get going soon to get back home anyhow" Lucius responded.

"Oh! Where do you live" Al asked politely inquired.

"London, England is where we live we just wanted to see the Magic of this country" Lucius responded.

_Magic?_ Al thought to himself, "Oh my Truth! You're from London that's where my brother is!" Al said enthusiastic to find out if these people knew him.

"Your brother eh what's his name" Lucius asked, he was getting annoyed and FAST with this Muggle he just wanted to get out of this disgusting Muggle country.

"Edward is his name!" Al responded happily.

"Sorry, don't know any Edwards now if you'll excuse us we must be going" Lucius said cutting off the conversation in order to get out of this situation.

"Oh uh ok! By Mr. Malfoy, Draco I hope we meet again sometime" Al said to the two men who were no practically spiriting out of the book shop.

Al just stood there for a few minutes realizing he was in Edwards favorite book store, and he started to get sad again, he looked around the dusty old book store he spotted Edwards favorite place to nap in the corner in the very right of the store all the way in the back, he would often fall

asleep from reading too much and the owner would often come over and coverhim in a blanket.

Ed and him were his best customers and he was really nice to them.

"I should get going now" Al said to himself.

Al walked out of the book store only to be greeted by a wrench to the face, Winrys wrench to be exact.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC! WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU!" She yelled angry at the fact that her friend had left her in the dust like a child.

"I'm sorry Winry I got too ahead of myself, I wanted to see if Mustang had anything on Brother but I saw two men looking at alchemy books and I was interested in helping them, but they didn't seem very interested after I questioned them about it, OH, and they're from London, so I asked them if they knew Edward but they didn't" Al told Winry.

_People from London? that's strange, we aren't allied with London so how cold their citizens get inside our boarders?_ Winry though to herself.

"Well that's beside the point Al! I thought we were on our way to check in with Mr. Mustang" She said to him hangs on her hips in annoyance.

"Right!" Al said.

The two continued down the main street to Central command occasionally running into officers which they were friends with, or just people who knew the name of the Elric, considering they were infamous.

They were just about to enter the command center when the two teens heard, "TAKE A LOOK AT MY GLORIOUS ALCHEMY PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Then a huge blue spark shot in the air creating smoke and in the smoke stood a ten foot tall statue of Major Armstrong... shirtless as usual.

"Major's at it again" Winry said laughing to herself at the kind mans antics.

"Hahaha you're right, when is he ever not at it" Al responded laughing with her.

The two entered the Central command center and made their way to see the Colonel when they heard muffled talking so they put their ears to the Colonels door.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND FULLMETAL!" Roy yelled._

_"S-sir there is no other way for me to say that Major Elric is missing, we've searched his house to find it empty of any life other than a dog."A solider responded._

_"UGH just get out and leave please before I end up burning something" Roy said._

_"y-yes sir!" the solider said._

_, "What am I going to tell Al? Oh by the way we can't find your brother but it's all good because you still have Winry?" Roy said to himself in a mocking tone._

_"Ugh even I know I sound like a Jackass saying something like that" He said _

_"Sir beating yourself up will do no good in the long run" Riza said_

_"Riza! when did you get in here?" Roy asked._

_"Long enough Sir, now please don't beat yourself up over this, it's not going to help Al or the situation by beating yourself up" Riza replied_

_"I suppose your right..." Roy replied_

"Ed is missing?" Al asked to no one in particular

"Al, I'm sure the Colonel will do everything in his power to find Edward" Winry said trying to comfort the boy.

"I hope" Al replied, you could tell just from his voice he was losing his hope, and Winry was getting worried about what the young boy might do.

BACK TO EDWARD IN LONDON

"They boy still isn't up yet Molly?" Sirius asked concerned.

I had been about a week since Harry and his Muggle friend had arrived, and Ed's fever was still raging on in his immune system, it had finally broke on the 4th day, but the boy still had yet to wake from his slumber.

"Yes he's still out cold Sirius, the poor boy has been moaning in his sleep speaking in German, I can't understand a word he says." Molly replied worried.

"What's he been saying?" Lupin asked as he walked into the room in which Edward has been staying in.

"Well I'm not sure" Molly said.

All the sudden Edward started to talk in his sleep, _**"Al, hassen Sie mich? Ich würde es Ihnen nicht verdenken, wenn Sie getan haben." **_

"He said, 'Al, do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did.'" Lupin translated.

However Ed wasn't done talking in his sleep,_** "Ich bin nichts, wie Sie Tucker würde ich nie meine eigene Familie zu verwandeln, wurden nicht gleich"**_

"'I'm nothing like you Tucker I would never transmute my own family, were are not alike'" Lupin continued to translate.

However Edward was done talking for the moment, "He's been speaking of his family eh" Lupid said curious about the boys past now.

BACK IN EDWARDS DREAM

_"__ Mom! Mom!" edward yelled running towards her_

_"__What do you have there, Ed?" She asked_

_"__It's a present! I transmuted it!" Edward responded_

_"__You did? You're your father's son, all right. Thank you very much. That's an amazing thing you did. Creating something as neat as this takes talent. But..."She said_

_"__Huh?" Edward replied _

_Suddenly Trisha changed into a deformed monseter that Ed and Al created._

_"__If you can do that, why couldn't you make Mommy better, Ed?" She asked_

_"__Big brother!" Nina said._

_Then Nina changed as well,_

_"__Let's play!" She said._

_Suddenly the scene changed to an ally way._

_"__An automail arm... Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual." Scar said approaching his next target._

_"__Brother, don't! Just run away!" Al yelled._

_"__You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al!" Edward said transmuting his automail arm into a sword._

_"_ _You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform transmutation... Now I see." Scar muttered to himself as Ed charged screaming as he approached him._

_"__Then I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours." Scar said grabbing his arm and destroying it knocking to boy to the ground._

_As he tried to back away the lack of an arm made him fall onto the ground on his empty port leaving him in the open lying on the ground._

_"__BROTHER!" AL screamed as his brother lied there._

_"__Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy." Scar said walking over to Edward._

_"__I will give you a moment to pray to god." Scar said standing over Edward ready to end his life._

_"__Brother! Run away! Brother!" Al yelled struggling to reach his brother._

_"__Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother Al, too?" Ed demanded._

_"__If he interferes, I will eliminate him, but, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgment today. You alone." Scar replied to the elder brother._

_"__Okay... In that case, I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother!" Ed said determination in his eyes._

_"__Brother...!" Al said shocked that he would even think of giving up._

_"__I will keep that promise." Scar said to the boy._

_"__No, brother, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking? Run! Get up and run! Stop! Don't touch him! No...! No, you can't! Stop it!" Al screamed reaching out for his brother._

OUTSIDE OF ED'S DREAM

"Look! He's starting to wake up!" Molly said happily seeing the boy was stirring finally from his long slumber.

"Unnn" Edward said groggily

Ed opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first.

"Ugh where am I?" He asked.

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END!**

**Please review guys I love getting feedback from all of you!**

**It also inspires me to write more and write faster I'm hoping to get chapter 5 up sometime soon!**

**SO REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND IT MIGHT BE UP SOON!**


	6. Please Read its short

**So Hi guys, I know its another Authors note but this one is really important.**

**So I'm a Junior now and I'm moving away from my home which I've lived in for the 16 years of my life, I've lived in Massachusets all my life and now I'm moving to San Diego California**

**And If any of you have any advice for me I would love to hear it This is really big for me I promise I will update more if any of you guys live over there around La Jolla or Del Mar I would love to hear about those places well thanks for reading this I love you all!**

**-Asuka**


	7. Chapter 5

**GOOD AFTERNOON MY LOVELIES AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN/ NATIONAL WRITTING MONTH!**

**Now I know it's been a long time but this is a REAL CHAPTER!**

**It's the fifth chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

**I'm a junior now and my English teacher told us one day to do a creative writing activity and it inspired me to write this chapter.**

**Ok so some of my obsessions are Mystic Messanger, Yuri on Ice!, Boku no Hero Academia, and Haikyuu!**

**I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my home town and my two friends who know who they are if they're reading this, I Love you two 3**

**Musical Inspiration- Yuri on Ice opening and closing, ERBOH, The Way I Are, Mystic messenger covers, Pheonix Wright OST, Closer, Maps, There is Cover by Shadyvox, ANY Caravan Palace song, Daveed Diggs Raps **

**I hope you enjoy this I wrote this chapter in the span of 3 Free blocks and partly at home after a Field hockey game**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story it means a lot to me**

* * *

"Why you're in London darling, in the Order of the phoenix!" Molly replied happily that the boy had finally woken up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked confused and on guard considering, he's in a strange place with people he doesn't know.

"Honey Harry brought you here while you were passed out, you poor deary you're in a place you don't know no wonder you a little frightened!" Molly exclaimed.

'Frightened?!' Ed was anything but frightened, he was just confused and on guard, he's been in much more scary situations than waking up in a place he doesn't recognize, in fact, this kind of confusion was a welcome change in Edwards mind.

"Molly give the poor kid some space for Christ's sake." A man with orange hair said coming out of what looked like a hallway.

"Oh hush yourself, Arthur, I was just concerned, me being worried isn't going to kill anyone" Molly replied annoyed at her Husband.

"I'm going to step in you two and ask for a moment alone with the poor boy,," Lupin said while the two Weasley parents argued.

"Alright Lupin" The two replied and left the room.

_**"Also, wollen Sie mir sagen, was Sie träumen?"**_ Lupin asked in perfect German.

"You know my language?" Edward asked surprised, due to the fact most of the people he's meet know only English.

"Yes I know German young man, so now do you want to tell me who Tucker and Al, are?" Lupin asked cutting straight to the point.

"I'm going to guess I was talking in my sleep the from the fact that you know those two names" Edward replied.

"You were speaking in German so I'm one of the few people here who knew what you were mumbling in your sleep," Lupin replied.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you who the two of them are," Edward replied.

He sighed, this was one of the last things he wanted to talk about with a stranger, curse his nightmares, he didn't even really know how this whole thing happened, one moment he was in a book store with Harry enjoying himself, the next thing they're running from something that Harry clearly knew was bad news.

And now he was here in a strange building with people he doesn't know... WHAT A GREAT WAY TO START THE DAY ON A MISSION.

**Meanwhile In Central**

"Riza is there any news on Fullmetal yet?" Roy asked while sitting at his desk actually doing paperwork for once in his life.

"There is nothing new Sir, please be patient" Riza replied calmly while working on her own pile of papers.

Suddenly Roys' door was slammed open with such force it almost fell off its hinges.

"What on earth was that?!" Roy exclaimed

"S...sir! It's General Armstrong!" Fuery exclaimed a panicked look in his eyes.

"You're kidding what's she doing down her in central, she never leaves Briggs unless it's an emergency" Roy replied

"I don't know what's going on sir but she coming for you and she's pissed" He replied.

"Well, shit..." Roy said to himself.

This was the last thing he wanted to deal with today especially with Fullmetal missing, he didn't have time to argue with the general he had to search for his subordinate.

"God just lets her in I'm going to have to deal with her eventually, " Roy told Fuery, and the young man was off with his orders.

"Sir, what did you do this time?" Riza asked expectancy in her voice.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHY DO YOU ASSUME I'M IN THE WRONG?!" Roy shot back at her.

"Because, it usually is your fault, sir," Riza replied monotonously.

"ROY!" General Armstrong shouted coming through the door.

"Yes General how may I help you?" Roy replied calmly.

"My men are going missing and I heard it might be connected to Fullmetals disappearance, and I want answers NOW" the general demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know too General But I DON'T KNOW EITHER S WHY DON'T WE ALL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP BEFORE WE START DEMANDING THINGS!" Roy yelled finally losing it.

The General look at him shocked that he raised his voice knowing him to be a usually calm and collected man, so she sat down and just let him collect himself before saying another word.

"Ok now that you've cooled down let's talk like civilized people." The general said seeing that Roy had calmed down.

"Yes, ok so you said your men are going missing right?" Roy asked.

"yes they are, It started about 3 weeks ago during a bad snowstorm which is typical for Briggs, however when I had a headcount down for the men I had patrolling out during it 3 of them had gone missing out of the 20 I had sent out, so I waited a day or two because it's not odd for men to go missing for a day or two but when they didn't show up I got concerned, So i sent out a rescue team to find them, and guess what THEY'RE MISSING TOO. My men are being taken right under my nose Roy AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT NOR WILL I SATND FOR ANY PUNK ASS GROUP WHO THINKS THEY CAN KIDNAP MY BRIGGS MEN" The general yelled clearly angry.

"Alright, now I'm going to let you in on what Fullmetals mission was, as a fellow soldier can I trust you not to compromise Him?" Roy asked her seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course" she replied instantly.

"ok, so We sent Fullmetal to a country by the name of England, over there they have strong information on the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel, a famous man said to have created a way to live forever, however we both know that's not what Edward is after, so I authorized him to go there and research further on the man but about 2 days ago Edward fell off the map and we still haven't been able to locate him," Roy explained hands crossed in front of him face clear concern evident.

"So are we thinking the two are connected?" Armstong asked.

"I think we are," Roy replied.

"Should we make a plan of action?" She asked.

"We should." He replied

"Let's get started then." She said getting up and closing Roys' office doors to ensure they couldn't be heard.

**BACK WITH OUR DEAR EDWARD**

"Ok so I don't really have a choice but to tell you about the two people talked about in my sleep so I'll choose who I tell you about first." Edward said looking at Lupin while he sat on the bed looking up that the lanky man.

"Go ahead and start then," said Lupin.

"Let's start with Al. Al is my little brother he's 17 years old, and he's my world. Despite me having really fucked up our lives he still sticks with me... Only Truth knows why, I've done nothing but hurt him yet he stays with me through it all, he's the kindest boy you will ever meet, and the kindness can be a flaw at times, he's gotten himself into trouble more times than I can count because he's such a kind hearted soul, but I wouldn't change anything about him. Ever. He's my baby brother and if you even think of going out to find him and hurt him, trust me when I say IT WILL be the last thing you ever do." Edward said, with a mix of love and hostility towards Lupin.

"Alright then, now who's Tucker?" Lupin asked.

Edward sighed, He didn't want to dig this whole thing up, it's been years since he's even thought of the Man, individually.

"Tucker... He was a fellow Alchemist. His nickname was the sewing Life alchemist, and he lived up to that name. He had a daughter named Nina, Nina was about 8 years old, and she had a dog named Alexander, Tuckers wife had APPARENTLY divorced him and left him with his daughter, but that wasn't the case, He had transmuted his Wife with a bird to create a talking Chimera, and he did the same with his daughter and her dog... I couldn't stand the man and I almost killed him if not for my brother holding me back." Edward said anger and sadness plaguing him.

"I think I know enough, Edward if you want, Harry is most likely downstairs with Hermione and Ron," Lupin said leaving Ed to his own thoughts.

The moment Lupin left Edward to let out a sigh, and he started to shake. He's never in his life in the Military been in a situation like this one, he decided going downstairs was most likely the best decision in his interest.

Edward came out of his room and was greeted with Blood red wallpaper, and stained trimmings, 'Odd' he thought this building seemed pretty well taken care of, yet everything seemed like it was in shambles.

"Like me,a women,Instead" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Ed saw what looked like stairs, and went down them, he was greeted with what looked like a family tree of sorts only, one face was black and torn. Strange he thought, why is one face like that?

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MUGGLE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! YOU FILTHY RETCHED DISGUSTING MUGGLE!" A voice shouted out of no wear scaring the living shit out of him.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Edward shouted to himself.

"It came from me ya stupid ass Muggle, now get out of my house before I kill you!" one of the photos on the wall, a women yelled at him.

"How on earth are you talking?" Edward asked looking at the woman on the wall.

"Magic You dumbass NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" the woman continued to scream.

"Jesus, I'm leaving you crazy ass lady." Edward replied walking away.

Edward started to wander about the house, in search of this Kitchen that Harry and his friend were most like Instead,

he came across what looked like a Library. There wasn't much in it maybe 4 columns shelved with books. Strange this was the last place he expected to find a somewhat decent reading space.

He decided against better judgment to go inside it.

Taking one of the books off a shelf he read, "Ministry Of Magic Basic Laws" by Lovely Green.

He opened the book and read off,

"**Laws**\- The most important law in the magical world is the International Statute of Secrecy, which was passed by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1692. This statute directs that the Wizarding World be kept secret from the non-magical community and most other laws in the Wizarding World stem from this statute. A few years later, the Warlock's Convention of 1709 added a number of other restrictions meant to further that goal, including the outlawing of Dragon Breeding and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery (1875)."

"Damn that a whole lot of restrictions, " He said to himself and decided to keep reading to see what other nuts things the book contained.

"**Judicial System**\- The high court of Wizarding Britain is known as the Wizengamot. A panel of wizards, or sometimes the Council of Magical Law preside during trials in one of the courtrooms on Level 10 of the Ministry of Magic. It is not known if lower courts exist and the Wizengamot constitutes a sort of Supreme Court of Wizarding Britain, or if this is the only court system.

The Wizengamot Charter of Rights grants the accused the right to call witnesses and be represented by another person."

"Damn" Ed muttered to himself reading through the book.

"**Punishment**\- The Improper Use of Magic Office issues a written warning to under aged wizards who conduct magic on their first offense. A second offense results in the expulsion of the wizard from school, the destruction of his wand, and the wizard is no longer allowed to use magic. This punishment seems to apply to other infractions of under aged crime as well.

Serious crimes result in imprisonment at Azkaban. Azkaban is a fortress on an island far out in the North Sea guarded by Dementors, which are dark creatures who suck all of the happiness out of a room like it was air, leaving people with only their darkest, most horrible memories of their lives. An even more severe punishment is the Dementor's Kiss."

"Ok, this is making my brain hurt" Edward said to himself and decided he was done with this book.

Putting the book back on the shelf, he noticed something moving in the very back of the room. Deciding it was a good idea he went towards the noise and saw that there was a trunk moving around, locked up and old.

"What could be in here that's making such a ruckus?" He asked touching the truck gingerly.

"Maybe if I unlock it and peak inside it won't hurt right?" he murmured to himself touching the lock.

Edward flipped the lock up and opened the top slightly peaking in the tiny crack when all the sudden the top slammed open.

"What the!?" Edward cried

All the sudden a large figure showed up in front of Edward, it was Al.

"Al? what's going on?" Edward asked confused.

"Ed, why did you do it?" Al asked.

"What... what are you talking about Al?" Edward asked

"You didn't listen to me brother, I told you to stop, why didn't you listen, now I'm stuck like this. Why Didn't You Stop?!" Al started to yell closing the distance between Edward and him.

Edward was starting to get scared, what was happening? How did Al get here?

"Al I thought we got past this didn't we?" Edward asked, fright visibly heard in his voice.

Suddenly AL grabbed Ed by the throat and slammed him to the wall closing his fingers around Edwards' neck.

"A...l...St...Op...p...le...ase...I...m...S...o...r...r..y" Edward choked out, hands clawing and the hand around his neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME ED" Al yelled.

Edward cried out gagging and gasping for air as the hand around his neck got tighter.

"I HATE YOU ED" The Al shouted out

And that's when Ed's eyes went wide and all his fight left him. His hands weakly holding onto Al's hand, tears filling his eyes, lungs deprived of air, his vision starting to blur.

Suddenly Ed heard, "STUPIFY!" and Al disappeared and was sucked back into the trunk.

Edward fell to the ground and collapsed on the ground on his side hands at his throat gasping for breath choking on the sudden rush of air, tears falling out of his eyes.

"ED! are you ok!?" a voice yelled out.

He barely registered the voice to busy taking in air.

"Good lord the boys only been here for 2 or 3 hours and he's already been assaulted by a boggart and a dementor, I don't think h can take this anymore!" Molly exclaimed on the ground with Ed rubbing his back helping him take in the air.

"What's going on Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked coming into the room seeing Edward on the ground.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry asked seeing his friend on the ground.

"Your friend found my trunk with the boggart in it and opened it, letting it lose and it attacked him nearly choking him to death." Lupin said looking at the kid on the ground.

"I'm... I'm ok... I'll Live.." Edward said softly looking at Harry.

"Dear don't talk we don't know how badly he damaged your vocal cords," Molly said softly.

"It's ok" he replied getting up and leaning against the wall.

"Can I just go Home please?" Edward asked looking at the group of people in front of him.

"Come on Lupin we own him as much as to let him go home his been through so much" Molly and Harry said.

Lupin sighed, "Fine I suppose it's ok, BUT, only for an hour or two" Lupin compromised. not very happy.

"Thanks," Edward said softly leaning on Molly

they lead him into the hallway and to the kitchen when suddenly the front door was slammed open.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Harry yelled

"I don't know, Sirius what was that?!" Lupin yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS FULLMETAL?!" a voice yelled vibrating through the house.

"Colonel?" Ed softly said looking up.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL US NOW WE'LL BE FORCED TO USE DRASTIC MEASURES!" A female voice called out.

"General?" Ed said eyes widening even further

"You know them?" Harry asked

"Yeah I do, please tell them to step down, I can talk to those two and they'll calm down, please," Ed said looking at Harry pleading eyes.

"Alright," Harry said

"Roy, General stop," Ed said standing in the hallway.

"ED?!" both shouted out looking his way.

* * *

**YES I WENT THERE YOU GUYS AND YOU COULDN'T STOP ME**

**Way to stop at a cliffhanger (tehehehe) ;)**

**I also joined my literary Magazine and one of my poems is going in it!**

**It's kind of a dark poem, It's about me moving across the country**

**Comment please I love hearing from you!**

**I don't have a house yet I'm stuck in my rental and it SUCKS!**

**wish me luck, I'm gonna stage manage my school's musical which is Footloose!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
